


Finding out.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Supportive John Winchester, Worried John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: John finds his two sons kissing. How will he handle it.





	Finding out.

John was on the hunt and left his sons at the motel together because it was still the school year and he didn't want to move Sam. He wasn't meant to be home for another week but the hunt was easier then he thought. They didn't hear the door open to their room. John stood there watching his sons kissing each other. The older man was shocked but honestly not surprised. He watched Dean pulled his baby brother onto his lap. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him softly. The older teen wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled closer to him and deepened the kiss. Sam moaned into the kiss and started to grind down on his brother. 

“Fuck Sammy.” Dean moaned. 

The older man cleared his throat. Both Winchester brothers looked up their dad scared and nervous. Sam got off of his brother's lap and was almost in tears looking at their dad. 

“Dad.” The youngest Winchester said.

“Outside now, Sam.” 

“Yes sir.” The younger man whispered. 

*****

Sam walked outside and sat on the sidewalk. John took a deep breath before sitting next to his baby boy. The youngest brother looked at their dad and started to cry. John pulled his baby boy into a tight hug and held him closely. 

“Sam, is Dean making you be in sexual relationship with him?” He asked softly. 

“No he's not.” 

“Okay. When did your relationship start?” 

“Two years ago on the 4th when we almost catch that field on fire. I kissed him that night for the first time. Dad I love him.” 

“I believe you baby boy. Why don't you go back in get Dean so I can talk to him too.” 

Sam went back into the room and Dean came out looking nervous. He sat down next to his dad. John looked at his oldest and could tell that he was pretty scared. 

“Have you and Sam had sex?”

“Yes.” 

“Are you being safe with him?” The older man asked. 

“If you're asking if I'm sleeping with anyone else, the answer is no I'm not. It's only been Sam since he kissed me for the first time.” 

“Please don't break his heart. Sam loves you so much.” John said. 

“I love him too much. I love him more then my own life.” 

“Good. Let's go back inside so we can talk as family.” 

*****

They walked back into the motel and sat at the table with Sam. Dean sat by his baby brother and held his hand and squeezed it gently. 

“I'm okay with you two being together. I just want you both to be careful because not everyone will be so understanding. I'm going to start getting two rooms when we stay the night places.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked. 

“Yes Sam, I'm sure. I just want you two safe and happy.” 

Sam got up and hugged his dad closely. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

“You're welcome. I love you both.” 

“We love you too.” Dean said softly. 

Sam and Dean were a little surprised about how well John handle their relationship. They knew that it was going to be hard for them, but they loved each other more then anything. They knew that nothing would get the way of their relationship.


End file.
